To fix a portable electronic device, a clamping apparatus which can hold the portable electronic device in position is required. Portable electronic devices may have different sizes. A conventional clamping apparatus includes two pivotally connected clamps for clamping a portable electronic device within a predetermined size range. However, clamping range corresponding to the conventional clamping apparatus is limited by a pivot angle between the two clamps.